


Across the Stars

by Ways



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ways/pseuds/Ways
Summary: After defeating the Galra empire, Keith feels distraught over having to go back home. He looks to the stars as he thinks about what he may leave behind.





	Across the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing beats writing Klance at 1AM while listening to an instrumental of We Are Number One.  
> This one goes out to a very good friend of mine, Kitsune Zakuro.  
> Happy birthday, and I hope you enjoy this.

With the defeat of the Galra Empire, Voltron Force of course celebrated. Everyone was together again, Pidge’s family was together, Keith knew more about his ancestral history, somehow Shiro made it out of the war alive, something _no one_ saw coming. But probably one of the best things of all, at least if you asked either of them was the relationship between the Blue and Red Paladins.

Everything just seemed so perfect now with Zarkon, Lotor’s and the rest of the Galra Empire’s defeat.

With clebrations in order, they now sat in the grand dining hall within the castle, chatting and feasting, celebrating the end of their valiant quest.

It was a good time for everybody.

But as time passed and the food began to dwindle. The big question came up.

“So… what happens now?” Hunk asked.

At that everybody went silent. You could hear a pin drop at the question and at the moment, nobody was really quite sure what to say.

But Shiro cleared his throat and stood up. “Well, we go back to earth. Now that the Galra are gone, we head back home.”

Coran and Allura frowned at this but nodded along with him.

Lance huffed. “Aw come on… can’t we stay a little longer? Things are great up here and now that we don’t have to deal with the Galra we could actually have some fun.”

“Lance, we’ve all had some good times out here, but at the end of the day we have to face reality. We’ve got our lives back on earth, friends, family…”

“And me?” Keith asked. “In case you all forgot, when you found me, I was living alone in the desert. Not much of a life to go back to.”

Lance gave his hand a comforting squeeze underneath the table.

Pidge shook her head. “That’s not true, you’ll have all of us. Maybe you could stay with Lance even.”

Keith shook his head. “It wouldn’t be the same.”

Lance raised an eyebrow at this. “What do you mean it wouldn’t be the same?”

“Living with all of you here on the castle is one thing. But on earth… it would be different…”

Lance frowned, looking at him. “Keith…”

He shook his head. “I’m going to bed. Goodnight.”

And with that, he turned and left the room, leaving the team stunned.

**~Across the Stars~**

Like many nights, Keith didn’t sleep well that night. Constantly tossing and turning at the thought of returning to earth and the life he would leave behind. He didn’t know how he would be able to face all of it again.

It was because of this restlessness that Keith left his room to go to the pilot’s room of the castle. There, he could look out the window and see them, the millions upon billions of tiny stars that he had learned to call home over the past few years with the other paladins.

The great vastness of space was something entirely different for him, unlike the earth that constantly reminded of him of his father and his once forgotten past, the stars offered him more. The openness, the dark, the cold, it enveloped him in its embrace and was able to give him an entirely new life. Not only did it offer him Red and the prestigious title of paladin of Voltron, but the stars also offered him a family that he never could’ve had on earth after he left the Garrison. Shiro, Hunk, Pidge, Coran and Allura had become the family that he had desired for so long. They appreciated him and showed him the support that although he wouldn’t have ever dared admit it, he greatly needed after being all alone for so long.

But the stars didn’t just offer him prestige and a family, it offered him love. And that love came in an idiot of a paladin. Lance.

Keith wasn’t really sure how or when he had first fallen for him, but when he did, these feelings were met with immediate resentment. For one thing, not only did he think that these feelings were a waste of time but the fact that they were fighting an interstellar war meant that it would be entirely foolish of him to have a crush on a stupid boy.

But probably his biggest fear was the idea that if he did pour out his heart, Lance would reject him, or even worse, Lance actually did return his feelings. What then? They couldn’t exactly date while fighting an interstellar war.

But things changed when they did. Dating Lance was better than he could’ve ever imagined and it gave him something entirely new to fight for. As the bond strengthened between the two of them, his will to fight increased more and more.

Lance meant a lot to him and he didn’t ever want to lose him.

That’s what he thought as he looked out to the stars, the twinkling bright lights amongst the obsidian expanse that welcomed and comforted him far more than earth ever had for him.

With a sad smile and a sigh, he stared out at them, trying to get a clear picture of them in his head, in fear that he would lose them upon his inevitable return back to his home planet.

“Pretty, aren’t they?” A voice asked him.

Keith slightly jumped at that, only to turn and see his boyfriend standing there, staring at him. Not giving him the usual flirtatious or cocky grin, just staring at him blankly; to which Keith stiffened.

Keith nodded though. “Yeah.”

They fell into an awkward silence after that, looking out at the stars together. Definitely not how they usually spent their nights out here.

It was after a few moments that Lance finally cleared his throat and looked at Lance again. “Keith… what was with you at dinner? Why’d you have to be so rude?”

Keith huffed. “It’s nothing, Lance.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Really, because the usual emo shtick is nothing. It may work on everybody else, Keith. But with me, you should know better.”

Keith looked away from him to which Lance frowned.

“Come on, man… you can tell me anything.” Lance told him, his eyes softening at that.

Keith looked at him and couldn’t help but be encapsulated by his deep brown eyes. Lance raised an eyebrow curiously at him before Keith sighed.

“You really wanna know what’s bothering me?”

“Yeah, I care about you, don’t I?”

Keith sighed. “Maybe now… but when we get back…”

Lance looked at him. “What do you mean when we get back?”

“It’s just that… when we get back I don’t know, Lance. On earth, I wasn’t really much of anything. Especially after leaving the Garrison.”

“Keith, that won’t happen.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I dunno… you’re my boyfriend and I love you. You know that so why are we even having this conversation?”

Keith shrugged.

“Look man, I don’t know why you feel this way. But what you and me have is too strong for that.”

Keith looked at him. “Really?”

Lance nodded, giving off a flirtatious grin as he chose the moment to lean closer to him. “Sure. Who else is gonna feed my mullet fettish?”

“That’s really weird, Lance.”

Lance frowned and stop leaning in. “What? No, it was a joke.”

“Right…”

Lance sighed but continued. “But still… here, or on earth or anywhere out there… you’ll always be the center of my universe, Keith.”

Keith smiled and hugged Lance and together, the two stood there. Looking out at the stars that they called home.

These stars that they shared memories, laughter, tears, kisses and more underneath.

They didn’t know where life would take them after, whether or not life had different plans for them.

But one thing was for sure, they would always be together no what.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it. I hope I did the ship justice.  
> Once again, happy birthday, Kitsune. You’re a super awesome friend and I always love hearing from you. We always have fun together and I’m happy to have met you. While I am a little late, I hope you enjoyed your day and this gift.


End file.
